


Бытие

by MsAda



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Gen
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-10
Updated: 2019-09-10
Packaged: 2020-10-14 02:02:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,873
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20592842
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MsAda/pseuds/MsAda
Summary: – Сэмми. Серьезно? Сколько коров почило, чтобы прикрыть тебе задницу? – интересуется Дин вместо “здравствуй”.Вместо “здравствуй”, вместо “как ты справлялся один?”, вместо “как же я рад видеть тебя, чувак”, и даже вместо “ты жив”. Вместо “господи, Сэмми, мы живы”.





	Бытие

__

Бытие́  
(ивр. בְּרֵאשִׁית, bᵊrē'šīθ, совр. произн. Бе-реши́т — «В начале»;  
лат. Genesis; др.-греч. Γένεσις — «Происхождение»; тж. «Первая книга Моисея»)  
— первая книга Пятикнижия (Торы), Ветхого Завета и всей Библии. 

_  
_

*

Дин в своей жизни, считай, видел Сэма всякого. Сэма заучку и Сэма-охотника. Сэма в костюме тройке и Сэма в очках – чтоб их – бабочках. Сэма без души и Сэма с демонскими глазами. Помнит видеозапись, где Сэм с пересушенным, выхолощенным взглядом щеголяет в водолазке а ля Стив Джобс. Он бы не удивился, если бы над головой Сэмми однажды воссиял нимб – и уж точно он бы не удивился рогам, его мелкий всегда был чертенком, даже если не принимать во внимание ту историю с Люцифером. Однако. Все же есть то, чего он не ждет.  
Он не ждет Сэма в кожаных, мать его, штанах.  
– Сэмми. Серьезно? Сколько коров почило, чтобы прикрыть тебе задницу? – интересуется Дин вместо “здравствуй”.  
Вместо “здравствуй”, вместо “как ты справлялся один?”, вместо “как же я рад видеть тебя, чувак”, и даже вместо “ты жив”. Вместо “господи, Сэмми, мы живы”.  
Сэм со стуком кладет шлем на столик и садится напротив брата. Он как будто бы стал еще выше, еще длиннее – стулья низкие, и Сэм складывается величественно и пугающе, как небоскреб при сносе.  
– Это не натуральная кожа. Напыление на синтетике, – отвечает он.  
– Ну естественно, Покахонтас, – Дин не хочет, но все-таки в его голосе прорывается нежность. – Правда. Курточка с бахромой?  
Сэм глядит на него нечитаемым взглядом. Осматривает. На лице (вокруг глаз почему-то чуть больше загара, чем на скулах) ни единой эмоции. А потом говорит:  
– Дин. Ты жив.  
И в глазах у него туман.  
Дин победно ему салютует бутылкой, кривит губы в ухмылке – лишь слегка виноватой – пожимает плечами. Сэм пытается сохранить лицо, сдерживает ползущие в стороны уголки губ, скупо хмыкает. А потом они тихо смеются – как смеялись на заднем сиденье Импалы над шутками, о которых не скажешь отцу, как смеялись над страхами перед клоунами и самолетами, как смеялись порой после лютой, самой трудной охоты над какой-нибудь ерундой. Как смеются всегда, когда в глазах печет от облегчения, и Сэм сдержанно бьет кулаком по колену, сгибаясь от смеха, а Дин чуть подвывает и хлопает по столу.

*  
Байк огромен, под стать Сэму. Чуть винтажный, красивый, мощный.  
– Где ты держишь оружие? – интересуется Дин сурово.  
Он заранее не одобряет любую измену Детке. А тут пахнет изменой, ну правда ж.  
С таким-то монстром.  
– У меня есть пикап для серьезных поездок, Дин.  
– И где…  
– Дин, – младший брат перекидывает ногу через седло. Протягивает второй шлем.  
Дин оглядывается на Детку. Черт, хочется. Сэм глядит на него и старается не ухмыляться. Дипломат хренов. Мелкий любимый говнюк.

*  
Дин кричит боевой клич чероки, хватаясь за куртку Сэма. А потом прижимается ближе и держится, просто держится. Скорость бешеная, Детка, может, смогла бы такое, но по совести, Дин бы ее поберег от чрезмерных нагрузок, старушку свою.  
Дин обхватывает брата запросто – не напрасно он настаивал, чтобы Сэмми не перекачивал спину, правильно. Дин вдыхает запах этой придурошной куртки – и это вот все же кожа – и думает: “пронесло”.

*  
– Ну, что дальше? Нормальная жизнь? – Дин спрашивает отрывисто, потому что однажды пришлось бы это спросить.  
Ему сорок, и он мужик в самом соку, он не выйдет в тираж просто так, но вот Сэмми. Сэмми.  
Дин давно просек, что его младший подходит для мирной жизни еще меньше него. Из него вышел классный лидер, и приемный отец неплохой, из него не вышло Мессии, и не вышло, совсем, адвоката. Но что дальше?  
Чак сказал: сам попробуй. Если думаешь, что сумел бы выписать что-то клевое, что-то лучшее – вот тебе чистый лист, ручка – давай, вперед. Если хочешь быть лучшим творцом, чем твой Бог – ну давай, поспорь с Богом.  
Выбери себе жизнь, Дин Винчестер. Любую. Себе и ему. Так, чтобы сам не взвыл от того, что все это – не то, не твое.  
На гражданку Дин Сэма не пустит. Загнется там брат, вот что.  
Сэмми корчит знакомую рожу, стервец:  
– И что сделаем? Бар откроем?  
У него ноутбук на коленях, и пальцы тонкие исполняют на клавиатуре ни дать, ни взять, фугу в каком-нибудь ре-мажор.  
Дина враз передергивает. Михаил испоганил ему мечту, тут ничего не поделать.  
– Ты можешь снова предоставить охотникам бункер, – щедро предлагает он. – У тебя получалось неплохо.  
Кадык брата дергается.  
Неплохо. А потом их всех выжгло к чертям, всех, кого Сэм пытался спасти.  
Не то.

*  
Чак простил Дина слишком легко.  
– Когда борешься с Богом, Дин, получаешь по вере, – объяснял он тому, а Винчестер давил на ладонь, чувствуя ослепляющий ужас, какого не знал до сих пор.  
Нет, серьезно, победа в арм-рестлинге, Чак? Если Дин победит – Чак сделает, что угодно. Разрешит Джеку восстановить мир – тот, жуткий, разрушенный Михаилом 2.0. Запечатает Ад без возможности вновь распахнуть преисподнюю. Создаст чуть больше ангелов – купидончиков хреновых, не особо амбициозных работяг, каких вечно недостает. Приберет монстров, призраков и умертвий – слишком много их. Кроули с Габриэлем вернет.  
Ну, конечно, не так радужно. Но о радуге, кстати...  
– Попрошу Сэмми единорога, – рычал Дин, и наваливался вперед, и давил, и давил на ладонь, чувствуя, как касается мира, вселенной, ебучего дальнего космоса.  
Чак внезапно пах пылью и мятной жвачкой, кровью и своей сестрой.  
Дин попросит его воскресить Сэмми снова. Снова. И снова. И снова.  
Дин знал, что проиграет. И он знал, что умрет. Но он пробовал. Пробовал. Пробовал.  
Рука Чака никак не могла шевельнуться – и не шевелилась. Сдвинуть шарик Земли Дин боялся – если слишком сильно упрется в эту слабенькую, суховатую мягонькую ладошку третьесортного беллетриста, завязавшего алкоголика. Если будет опора – говорил Сэм, цитируя Аристотеля. Кажется, Аристотеля. Дин тогда не сказал ему: ты моя точка опоры. Сэм сказал: почему Аристотель не упомянул про рычаг? Думаешь, землю можно подвинуть каким-нибудь гвоздодером?  
Дин Винчестер не слишком любил этих греческих умников. Дин простой как кусок арматуры. Сошел бы за рычаг – он?

*  
– Сэмми, что ты там все печатаешь?  
– Дело ищу.  
– Не ври.  
Сэм сидит на кровати в мотеле, закатное рыжее солнце греет спину ему, золотит волосы, пальцы и клавиатуру. Экран засвечивает, удобнее отвернуться, но тогда Дин увидит, что там на экране, вот что.  
Дин совсем не тревожится. Тянет это “не ври” с удовольствием, наблюдая, как мелкая шкода ежится. Есть у Сэма особенный этот режим "недостеллс", когда он творит что-то тайком, хотя под самым боком отца или брата (теперь, разумеется, брата). Что-то очень хорошее и тупое: изучает историю римского права, к примеру. Или чатится с некой девицей, знать не знающей об охотниках, проживающей где-то на другом краю континента, путешествующей с фотокамерой. Или порно посматривает. Или фильмы сопливые. Все, что делает Сэма собой. Все, за чем Дин ревниво следит, над чем любит прикалываться, что так любит…  
– Ты же помнишь отцовский дневник?  
– Помню ли я отцовский дневник? Я цитировать могу, Сэмми! Бухим, стоя на руках на Золотом Мосту, с описанием иллюстраций и отрывками на латыни!  
– Я пишу что-то вроде, – Сэм шмыгает носом, как делает, когда не уверен. – Знаю, в бункере куда больше разной информации об охоте, по сравнению с записями отца просто море. Только знаешь, я читал эти чаковы книжки. Мне казалось неправильным, что там все так…  
– Брутально? Что я там героический старший брательник, признайся?  
Дин поигрывает бровями, заставляя Сэмми еще слышно сболтнуть:  
– Придурок, – словно он стал стесняться прежнего позывного.  
Потом младшенький все-таки собирает мозги в одну кучу:  
– Это наша жизнь. Наша работа. Так что я пытаюсь ее записать так, как помню, а не по-чаковски. У него всюду драма, накал, аллюзии и метафоры, но у нас жизнь была не такая, – Сэм покачивает головой, глядя в сторону, прижимает кулак к губам как всегда, когда думает.  
– Да, не так романтично.  
– Да!  
– Не так весело или сладенько...  
– Лучше.  
– Лучше?  
– Лучше. По-настоящему. Слушай, он пишет там про погони и драки – а где тренировки? Там гамбургеры с двойным луком – а где то, как ты делал омлет папе после запоя? Там монстры, хоть они там нормально описаны, но…  
– Дашь мне почитать?  
– Потом.

*  
Когда Дин вывалился из бара-на-небесах, на Импале скопился слой месячный пыли и начал потихоньку ржаветь край крыла. В кармашке козырька был засунут мобильник с единственным номером в памяти и запиской “Кас сказал, ты вернешься. Звони. Сэм”.  
Дин не помнил, чем кончилось, его шатало, как пьяного, от рубашки несло почему-то текилой. Но он жив? Значит, он победил?  
Он не мог победить, он знал.

*  
Читать опусы Сэмми забавно. У него есть стиль и нет метафор. Так бы и сам Дин писал, если б лучше учился. Ладно, Дин в жизни не смог бы – так.  
Читать воспоминания брата болезненно, странно и радостно. Дин-то думал, они будут помнить все это по-разному. Они всегда видели жизнь по-разному, да и память – она избирательна. Там действительно много того, о чем Дин и не думал – не думал, не помнил, не знал. Но, оказывается, у них с Сэмом достаточно близкие взгляды на жизнь. Это так удивительно, как держать на ладони вселенную, звезды, туманности, зная, что сожжет начисто – а ощущать… ощущать…

*  
– Сэмми. Где мы? В Раю?  
Дин уверен в ответе. Чак по-своему добрый чувак. Он бы мог это сделать – запереть Дина в золотой клетке с Сэмом, не отрицающим ценность их прожитой жизни, не рвущимся убежать. С Сэмом, больше похожим на эхо самого Дина – с этим его байком, как будто ему между ног вправду нужно что-то компенсировать, с нежеланием разговаривать слишком много о чувствах.  
– Нет, ты все еще в баре, – говорит ему младший брат.

*  
Бог сказал ему “напиши лучше”. И Дин начал писать, писать… Только он не писатель, для этого ему нужен кто-то более умный, и храбрый, не боящийся выражать…  
Бог сказал ему “напиши лучше”. И Сэм в голове Дина это и написал. Лучше, а не другое. Потому что Бог не понимал. Сотворил, но не понял, что именно сделал, до чего охуенное, чем.  
Вот зачем Дину бар? Или Рай?

*  
Чак ему улыбается. Божья рука прижата к клетчатой, под тартан, скатерти того самого бара.  
Чак ему улыбается, Дину.  
– Боже… вот же ты нас наебал.

*  
– Сэмми! Сэмми!  
Дина гнет, как под дефибриллятором, как утопленника по спасению, как младенца для первого крика и как девку в оргазме. Он хватает воздух губами, обдирает ладони о трассу I-35.  
Он жив. Жив и лежит на асфальте. На Импале нет пыли, а вместо записки в ней спит Сэм, с чудовищными синяками под глазами и кожей, грозящей, кажется, лопнуть на заострившихся скулах. Дин глядит на него, глядит, с трудом встав на карачки, а потом навалившись на черный капот. Глядит. Детка плавно покачивается под весом хозяина – Сэм просыпается.  
– Сэмми, – хрипит Дин. – Я вроде как победил.

*  
Мотоцикл они покупают. Модель Unicorn – Дин не может мимо пройти.

*  
Чак отчаливает. Или нет. Дин не знает. Он не знает, как будет жить. Но Джек будет в порядке, и Кроули приглядит, чтобы демоны слушались Папочку. Ну а ангелы еще долго пробудут по локоть в работе. Всем теперь не до них.

*  
Может быть, будет бар. Может, в бункере снова станут собираться охотники. Дин не хочет загадывать.  
– Сэмми, ты никогда не писал ничего… ну, художественного?  
Сэмми делает брови страдальческим домиком – Чакки, мол, ну за что мне такой тупой старший братик, что я сделал Тебе?  
– Нет, чувак, извиняй.  
– Оки.

*  
Монстров Чак не убрал. Не полностью. Дин просил. Правда – пусть через силу – просил. Чак сказал: это как гравитация, Дин, прости. Я могу, но уж лучше они.

*  
Дин не знает, что будет. Не хочет об этом знать. Через месяц приходят в себя, загружают в багажник Импалы оружие с пивом.  
Сэм, ворча, регулирует пассажирское кресло под длинные ноги, Дин – водительское, под свои.

*  
– Я рисую, – спустя месяц почти от вопроса уточняет брат. – Не пишу, но рисую. Сойдет?  
– Для начала, – ответствует Дин.

*  
_И сказал: отпусти Меня, ибо взошла заря. Иаков сказал: не отпущу Тебя, пока не благословишь меня_

_Быт. 32:22_

*  
Сэм спит на пассажирском, кривясь во сне. Солнце, нежное по-осеннему, удивительное, рассветное – золотит его.


End file.
